Death Approaching
by Noodles830
Summary: It's the Dark Ages, Malistaire is rising and his followers are everywhere. How do you know if you can trust your friends and survive the Dark Ages? Watch as Samantha Jadedust grows as a Necromancer in the brink of a war. Will she be destined to be great? Or will she fall as Malistaire's follower?
1. Deces

**English isn't my first language, so please tell me if you find some grammar errors. Thanks.**

-o-

Clouds streaked the clear blue skies, barely covering the sun. A twelve year old girl lied on the freshly cut lawn of her home yard, a hand was occupied playing with a single, long blade of grass. The girl knew that she would have to stand soon or later as she and her best friend of since three year old, Cheryl would be going to Ravenwood to see what school they'll be attending.

Speaking of Cheryl… The red haired girl was running to her. And soon enough she was in the way of the sun's warm embrace.

"Cheryl." The brown haired girl lazily greeted. "The announcing isn't for another two hours. And I want to enjoy my last hour of freedom thank you very much." Not even opening her eyes, she already knew that her red haired friend was rolling her amber brown eyes.

"Samantha Isabella Joy Jadedust! Your brother, Aidan said that we have to meet him front of the Ravenwood Gates a half hour from now! Didn't he tell you that?" Cheryl said, nudging Samantha's stomach with her foot, also smudging her shirt with the bright green color of the cut grass.

"Oh he did." She said. Finally opening her ocean blue eyes to look at her friend. "But I'm sure he won't mind if we're a little late. After all you know, Aidan is supposed to be patient and considering to his dear sister because he is a Sorcerer, oh and mom told him." Samantha cheekily smiled.

"I don't think a Sorcerer's personality is that way as you implied it is," Cheryl muttered, but a smile was tugging at the corners, "But still, we should get going."

Samantha sighed, "Mmm, kay. Hold on for a moment." She said as she stood up and brushed off the grass attached to her clothes. "Let's go." She said, leaving to the Portal Door with Cheryl. "The Commons!" She called before entering the Portal.

-o-

"Whoa," Samantha said as she stumbled when she appeared in the common in a bright white light, Cheryl soon appeared near to her. "I will never get tired of that look." She chuckled at Cheryl's slightly nauseous face. Cheryl punched her on her arm.

"Samantha. Cheryl. Late as always." Samantha's brother said as he found them in the large crowds of people. Aidan, like Samantha, had inherited their mother's light brown hair but Aidan had his father's foggy green eyes. He was older than her by two years and was already attending the School of Balance, which was traditional for many Jadedust name bearer, however one of their distant cousin was a Theurgist.

Glancing at the town clock, which struck ten to noon. "No, we aren't late, we still have ten minutes to go." Samantha countered.

Cookie, Aidan's tan and silver dwarf dragon chirped, climbing on Aidan's shoulder. "See? Even Cookie agrees with me, you are late." Aidan told her, "Besides, I heard that they're having the announcing pulled back an hour early, something about Malistaire's followers lurking around."

Malistaire Drake, the former teacher for the School of Death, was still at large, many of his followers was his students who had went with him when he sank the school and left Ravenwood.

That happened almost three years ago now.

Soon after Malistaire's rising, Ravenwood was in grave peril several times by attacking wizards and witches who was following the now dark wizard. A year after his rising, many Realms such as Marleybone, Mooshu and the Oasis was overtaken by cursed animals who possessed magic. The remaining necromancer who didn't join Malistaire was stunned by many of the schools, and the School of Death lost its fame.

"Oh, there's Melissa and Skylar." Aidan suddenly said, "I'll find you later before the announcing." He told Samantha as he went to his friends, his dwarf dragon flying narrowly behind.

"Well what now." Samantha asked Cheryl.

"We could go to the Pet Pavilion?" Cheryl shrugged. Samantha nodded and the couple of best friends went to the Pavilion.

-o-

"So, Samantha." Cheryl started as she held up one of the flying pig stuffed animal. "What school do you think you will go to?"

Samantha, who was playing with some of the Imps, shrugged. "Not sure, but I don't think I'll go to School of Balance." Cheryl's expression urged her to go further. "Well, you know I'm reckless, and I don't really think through my plans fully. I'm not broad-minder." Samantha said, pulling her finger away as one of the Imps tried to bite it.

"Oh," Cheryl sighed. "My mom says that I'll be likely to be in the School of Life or Ice."

"Makes sense, after all you sure have the patience to be my friend!" Samantha grinned, enabling a laugh from her red haired friend.

"True, true." Cheryl smiled. "We'll better go back, it's almost time for the announcement."

-o-

"Over here!" Aidan called and Cheryl and Samantha made their way to him. It seemed that they were just on time as Headmaster Ambrose announced that they were ready to announce the schools for the students.

Aidan was standing with his friends as Cheryl and Samantha took their places in the line. When it was finally their turn. Cheryl went first.

"Cheryl Lightsword." She told the person front of her, the grey haired man told her that she was attending the School of Life, she was a theurgist. Cheryl smiled, giving her the thumb-up as she left the stand to the School of Life.

"Next."

Samantha sighed and walked to the stand. "Samantha Jadedust." The grey haired man scrolled through the list.

"School of Death."

She froze for a split second but quickly recovered. She smiled and thanked the man before making her way to the vacant spot where the School of Death was supposed to be. Seeing Malorn Ashthorn, an older student, Samantha joined the group that was listening Malorn's speech.

"-is an advanced class than the other six schools as death spells requires more process to complete our spells efficiently and wins our battles. We might be looked down on, but don't forget this-" Samantha tuned out after that, she wasn't surprised that she wasn't placed in Balance school after all, but she didn't take Death School into serious consideration. Many necromancer usually went solo in their missions and didn't really make as many friends as they prefer few but very close friends. Their spells wasn't as powerful as Storm or Fire Spells but it was accurate and deadly otherwise.

"Alright guys, I guess I'll pass out your basic Death School clothes. Take them here," Malorn gestured to the pile of stacked clothes on the table next to him, "I'll start teaching tomorrow at eight am. Until then, any questions?"

Samantha walked to the tabled and gathered the clothes for girls. And started making her way to her brother.

"Hey you there!" Someone called. Samantha turned her head to see a purple haired boy running to her, "You dropped this." He said when he stopped front of her, handing her starter Death Wand.

"Oh, thanks." Samantha smiled while taking her wand.

"I'm Blaine. Blaine Drakestrider, from School of Storm. And you are?" Blaine asked, his gold eyes lighting up as he smiled.

"Samantha Jadedust, School of Death as you can see by my wand." Samantha held her wand for him to see.

"Nice to meet you Samantha! Oh oops, I forgot something! Sorry, I'll see ya later!" Blaine said as he quickly ran back toward to his school, almost tripping on the cobblestone path. Samantha chuckled lightly and searched the crowd for any signs of Aidan or Cheryl. Finally she found her brother who was already with Cheryl. Samantha jogged to catch up with them.

"Samantha! You got into Death School?" Cheryl asked in surprise as she saw the clothes that Samantha was still holding in her arms.

"Yeah." Samantha said.

"Oh."

"Samantha," Aidan called, after talking to their mother on the phone. "Mom says we have to go back home, she's afraid that few of Malistaire's followers are nearing Ravenwood. You can go with us Cheryl if you want to."

"Oh no, I think I'll stand for a little bit, just to look around." Cheryl said, smiling. Samantha frowned, she knew a fake smile when she saw one, her mother gave her plenty of those when they was talking about their decreased father.

"Oh alright, just be careful." Aidan told her before tugging Samantha to the world tree. "Come'on Sammie."

Turning back to see Cheryl walking to a group near the School of Life who was waving to her, Samantha felt betrayal for the first time. Barely hearing her brother's call, '_Jadedust Castle!'_, Samantha's mind was in a daze as her brother brought her through the portal, vanishing in a dizzy white and blue.

-o-

If you like it, please do review! If you don't like it, please do review!


	2. Bas

**Sorcerer- Balance**

**Theurgist- Life**

**Thaumaturgies- Ice**

**Diviners- Storm**

**Conjurers- Myth**

**Necromancer- Death**

**Pyromancer- Fire**

**Aidan Jadedust- Level 50**

**Samantha Jadedust- Level 19**

-o-

A month passed without notice, Samantha had focused on her Necromancer training even since Cheryl stopped talking to her and went to hang with her new theurgist friends. So far Malorn had taught the class, _Dark Sprite_, _Ghoul, Banshee_ and was now trying to teach the _Vampire_, only she and couple others had completed it, many still struggled with the spell. She always was interested watching the Sorcerers and the Thaumaturgies struggle to learn the simplest death spell, the _Dark Sprite_.

Of course, Samantha had taken to learn a secondary magic. She liked to learn Ice Magic, which she only knew two spells, it was slow but interesting. Lydia, the Professor of Ice Magic disliked her tardiness, but she just couldn't help sleeping in, Samantha had always loved staying awake all night until the crack of the dawn, she was unable to explain why but she enjoyed the tranquil peace of the total blackness and often played with her magic in the dark.

She was currently in her room, laying on her twin sized bed. Her room was neat but also messy with some of her school books on the floor and several of her hanging shield and flags was tilted. Samantha stood up to look through the window, seeing that her brother, Aidan was dueling with his friend in the courtyard of their home- er, castle.

The Jadedust Castle was brought by her great-grandmother who passed to her son who then passed to her father and now was in the possession of her mother. It was pretty too large for her tastes but it was home, seven bedrooms, five bathrooms, three large living room; one which was connected to the kitchen. And large space of territory around the home for the pets to roam. Like she said before, it was _home._

Samantha stretched her tired limbs while walking to the kitchen for a midday snack. Picking a tasty looking red apple from the basket of fruits on the kitchen counter, she then sank down on the couch of their living room and turned the television on.

'_-and recently in the Oasis, Crocodiles Mummies have overtaken the wizards' defense and claimed the Pyramid as their own. People are now required to have at least one or two others in a group and is highly insisted to not go alone in the Oasis.' _

"It's getting pretty bad out there isn't it?" Aidan said as he and his friend, Michael Stormcaller, came in the kitchen sweating and panting from their duel. "Hope mom's alright out in Marleybone." He said, sipping on his bottle of water.

"Yeah." Samantha said, their mother was a highly skilled Sorcerer and was now assisting Marleybone against the Cat Thugs on the streets.

"Hey, you already cleared the Colossus Boulevard right?" Aidan asked.

"I'm almost finished with the tasks, but yeah. Why?" Samantha said as she threw the apple core in the trash.

"Well, Headmaster Ambrose's looking for someone who can help him with something, I don't know what," He said before Samantha asked. "But I'm too busy clearing out Grizzlehelm with Michael, Melissa and Skylar. Do you mind if you could take my place?"

"Teach me a shield spell and give me new clothes from the Bazaar." Samantha bargained.

Aidan rolled his eyes but agreed. "Come down to the courtyard in ten minutes, I know some good shield spells."

-o-

A hour later, Samantha was exhausted from learning, her brother had taught her an fairly advanced spell, _Spirit Shield_, but so far, she had failed every. Single. Time. She sighed, landing on her back on her soft bed.

"It takes a while to learn that one, especially for your level." He had said, "But for now, use those treasure cards. And would you find someone to help you with your missions? You know you can't go to every mission solo."

The problem was that she wasn't on talking terms with Cheryl for some reason, as she had left her for her group a month ago. And many of her schoolmates was already with their own groups, and suddenly entering the group would be too awkward for her. But despite her thoughts and aching muscles, she found herself standing from of the portal. "Commons." She called, disappearing in a flash of white and blue light.

The commons was filled with chatters and many people as always. Samantha bit her lips, watching Headmaster Ambrose's house. Sighing, Samantha turned and went to the Pet Pavilion. She had a task to finish there anyway.

After talking to Doctor Purrea and receiving an Egg. Samantha was left once again without something to do. She walked around the Pet Pavilion, watching wizards and witches playing with their pets and competing them.

"Hey you!"

The loud voice made her turn around. Seeing the Diviner that she had met a month ago, who was running toward her with a small Storm Banshee in tow.

"You're Samantha right? Do you remember me? I picked the wand that you dropped, a month ago at the commons?" The purple haired boy said, smiling. His Banshee cried, flying around her master excitedly.

"Yeah, you're Blaine. Thanks for that again." Samantha returned the smile, the egg was getting heavy and her hand was having some difficulty holding it.

"Hey you got an egg!" He exclaimed, "Just be careful, you never know what to expect from eggs. Lady Shadow can be mischievous sometimes, compared to my other pets, she's the wildest, that's why I love her so much." He said, laughing when his pet gave a shrill of agreement.

"I see," Samantha muttered. Her brother's words from earlier suddenly echoed, "Hey Blaine, are you in a group?" Samantha asked. "I'm just curious…"

-o-

"Wow! We're going to the Oasis!" Blaine cheered as soon they departed the Headmaster's tower. "I can't wait!" His stomach then growled. "Oh, I guess it can wait for a little. I haven't eaten yet. Want to come with me to Unicorn Way? I have a friend there who's a pro on cooking."

"Oh sure! I don't mind but let me drop this at home first." Samantha said, holding up her egg.

"Meet me at the Unicorn Way Gate after you're finished." Blaine replied.

Samantha then disappeared in a flash of white and blue. When she arrived at the portal of her home, she quickly ran to her room and placed her egg on her pillow.

"Bye Cookie!" She called as she passed by her brother's room, Cookie, who was sitting on a stack of books, he tiredly gave out a small roar. "The Commons!" When she arrived at the commons, she lost her balance and crashed into another body.

"Hey!"

"Oh I'm sorry- Cheryl?" Samantha asked in surprise. Cheryl no longer had her hair down but instead held her hair up by a ponytail. Her friends stood behind, whispering and chattering.

"Hey Samantha." Cheryl said as she stood up and brushed off the dust. "Sorry, I've to go." She said, not looking and left with her group. Samantha sighed and shook her head. Standing up and sprinting to the Gate to Unicorn Way.

-o-

"-and then, suddenly, a skeleton warrior appears, with its head knocked backward and its sword stuck in its head." Wolf Titancatcher told the rest of the story with Blaine and Samantha laughing.

"I haven't laughed that hard in a long time." Samantha gasped for air as she tried to calm down.

"Me neither." Blaine chuckled, reaching for another chicken leg. He and Wolf had been waiting at the Unicorn Way Gate when Samantha had shown up. Wolf then brought them to his house in Unicorn Way and cooked chicken legs topped with sweet barbecue sauce. Wolf Titancatcher was a thirteen year old pyromancer, he had joined with Blaine since the very start, and it was just the two of them.

"I think I could join you guys, I haven't been in the Oasis for years, I think I could show you guys around but I'm not sure how much have changed since I was there last." Wolf said.

"Yeah! All of us together, we'll be undefeatable!" Blaine said, munching on his chicken. "We should be called, uh Team Awesome or something, Team Invincible? Oh!" Blaine said, holding his chicken bone up, "Team of Friends!"

"No team names please." Samantha shook her head. "No offense Blaine, but they all sound awful." Blaine shrugged and went back to nibble the remaining meat on his chicken leg. "So we all will go together then?"

"Yeah sure." Wolf said. Blaine nodded and reached for another chicken leg. "Blaine, have anyone even told you that you eat too much? I'm surprised that you aren't fat yet."

"It's not my fault that you cook such amazing food! And who're you calling fat Grumpy?" Blaine countered.

Samantha smiled while watching the boys argued playfully. It was nice to be in a group she supposed.

-o-

**Sorry about any Wizard101 errors, I haven't played in a long while and my memory's blurry. Correct me if I'm wrong. **


	3. Smierc

**Aidan Jadedust- Level 51**

**Samantha Jadedust-Level 26**

**Wolf Titancatcher- Level 27**

**Blaine Drakestrider- Level 26**

**-o-**

"_Sun Bird_!" Wolf called, waving his staff at the mummy. The Mummy shrieked it final time when the Spell took over the Crocodile Mummy. "Ten million down, another ten million to go." He sighed, running his hand through his blond hair.

"Just how exactly are there so many of them?!" Blaine whined, tugging on his purple locks.

"Only Malistaire knows." Samantha said, almost four months had passed since they arrived in the Oasis. While they might have gotten stronger and more skilled, there was still no end to the cursed animals in the pyramid. Her thirteenth birthday which passed a month ago, was celebrated by a large wave of more and more mummies. But recently they had gone past a barrier and were able to go further into the pyramid.

"So, how much do we have saved up?" Blaine asked as the trio walked back to the surface.

"Twenty, fifty, seventy," Samantha muttered, counting the gold in her sack, "So far we gathered around ten thousand, add that to the account we made… and carry the nine. That would be… One hundred thousand something, I think we have enough to buy new equipment and to stay in Marleybone for at least two or three weeks."

"Well, I have been needing new shoes for some while. I'm sick of the sand in my shoes." Blaine whined. "But seriously, I can't believe your sister invited us to help her in Marleybone!" He told Wolf.

"Yeah, she said that she need help with the clockwork golems and spiders." Wolf said.

"Yuck, I hate spiders." Blaine said.

Buster, Samantha's Ice Spider angrily chirped at him.

"Except you, you're cute and nice." Blaine reassure the young spider who had been a hatchling only a few months before. Buster chirped happily while climbing on Samantha's back.

"Buster, you're getting heavy, soon or later you'll have to stop climbing me." Samantha told her pet. Her pet chirped sadly, "Not now, but soon."

"The exit's over there!" Wolf called, pointing to an arch, which had a ray of sunlight shining through. "Race you there!" He called, sprinting to the exit.

"Hey! No fair!" Blaine cried as he and Samantha tried to catch up to the sprinting blonde. Samantha only laughed at Blaine's dismay when he tripped over an unseen rock on the floor and crashed on the sand outside. Wolf smirked and helped Blaine up.

"Laugh all you want, Samantha. I'll beat you both in a race next time." Blaine said as he brushed off the sand.

"In your dreams Drakestrider." Samantha said, walking to the Oasis Portal with the boys. "Come'on guys, let's go back to Ravenwood." With that said, she stepped through the portal.

**-o-**

Ravenwood was busy as always, with people of all age chatting and strolling around the World Tree. Wolf, Blaine, and Samantha stepped out of the World Tree entrance and onto the cobblestone path.

"Grass!" Blaine immediately ran to a patch of grass near the Life Tree and lied on it. "I missed you so much." Blaine sighed, swinging his arms and legs as if he was making a snow angel. Samantha grinned before taking her shoes off when she stepped off the path and nested her aching, sandy toes in the cool grass.

"Guys, we'd better get to the Bazaar before all of the good stuff's gone." Wolf had to speak louder than he usually did due to the loud crowd around the trio. He was standing next to where Samantha and Blaine were.

"A little longer." Blaine whined. He seemed to be sinking further into the soft grass by the minute.

Wolf sighed. "Do you know that we'll be heading to my place for lunch after Bazaar? If you don't get off the grass in ten seconds, we're leaving without you." Blaine moaned in protest but he stood up from the ground. Both of the boys had to wait for Samantha to finish tying her shoes before they were able to go to the bazaar.

After passing through the Commons and the Shopping District, the group of three finally arrived in Olde Town. It was strangely empty for a street like this. Buster, Samantha's pet, suddenly started chirping continually as if he was warning about something.

"Buster? What's the matter?" Samantha asked her pet, kneeling front of Buster.

"Samantha." Wolf told her softly, he was watching at something else that was behind her. "Don't make any sudden moves. Just… Stay still." He said as he slowly reached for his Staff of Wildfires that was latched on his back. Samantha froze when she heard growling behind her, quickly glancing to Blaine who already whipped out his Citrine Wand with his knee bend into a battle stance.

"_Kraken_!" Blaine casted, swinging his wand sharply at a direction behind Samantha. As soon he casted the spell, Samantha took the chance to turn around to get a first look at her enemy. A large scale Minotaur stood nine feet tall. The trio was around ten feet away from the large creature. The Minotaur was still stunned by Blaine's attack, so Samantha casted the first spell she could think of.

"_Skeletal Pirate_!" Which was quickly followed by Wolf's _Sunbird_. The Minotaur roared in pain, the beast then suddenly charged wildly at them. Wolf grabbed Samantha's arm and dodged to the right while Blaine ducked and rolled to the left. The Minotaur, still in motion, crashed into the stone fence and fell over the fence, crashing into the creek, unconscious.

"What just happened?" Samantha shakily breathed out while holding into Wolf's arm tightly.

"No idea." Wolf replied, his eyes still wide.

**-o-**

"Yes, I apologize for the chaos that occurred today. I wasn't aware that she didn't know that there was a Minotaur from Cyclops Lane on the loose." The headmaster told Samantha's mother. "Now if you would-" He was then interrupted by her mother once again.

But Samantha didn't hear what her mother had responded because Aidan had already dragged her away from the Headmaster's office to outside so he was able to teleport them to their home. When they arrived at the outside of their home, she was no longer able to support herself on her legs. Her brother grunted as he had to put more effort into carrying his sister into the house.

After the sudden attack by the Minotaur, several wizards, ranged from their late twenties to early forties arrived at scene to see the boys trying to comfort their shaking friend. After the Minotaur was retrieved and taken back to Cyclone Lane, the trio was brought to Moolinda Wu for first aid. They were free from any physical injuries, but the attack had brought back unfriendly memories for Samantha. She was shook up because of the sudden attack, which brought her back to the night when her father had died. She wasn't sure how it brought up the memory, considering that no minotaurs was involved in the planned murder.

Samantha was placed on her bed, she clumsy reached for something to grasp before settling into a curled position, Aidan had just left the room to fetch something for her.

But still, that memory hadn't haunted her for a long time now, so why now, she asked herself. Samantha lifted her head to see her brother entering her room with a cup of hot chocolate. She reached for the handle and took a small sip. She sighed as little of the tension seemed to leave her body, sleep was calling her. Aidan took the cup when he noticed that his sister was getting drowsy.

Samantha plunged into one of the last dreamless sleeps she would get for a long time.

**-o-**

**Many thanks to my new Beta: Cassidy-Leah-Radford for proofreading! :)**


End file.
